Powerpuff Fairy Tail
by megashypuppy
Summary: Blossom is a Celestial wizard who wants to get into the Fairy tail guild. Brick is a wizard of Fairy Tail. What will happen when these two meet? One thing's for sure, it's going to be one awesome adventure!
1. The Fairy Tail

**Hey guys! Shypuppy here! This is a new story I'm starting because I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Oh, and the reason why I wasn't updating for a long time was because I was watching Fairy Tail. But just the dubbed series. Hey do you guys know when the next dubbed episodes are going to come out? Because there are like 3 different dates. OMG you guys have no idea how pissed I was when the episodes didn't come out the date some people said they would. ANYWAYS, please read on to my new story, Powerpuff Fairy Tail! Almost forgot the disclaimer(again).**

**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, Fairy Tail, or any other characters mentioned in this story. (Except my OCs but they're not in this chapter.)**

* * *

'In a land far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of about 17 million, and a place filled with _magic_. Found almost everywhere, magic is a tool for most people. But for some it is an art, and these people have devoted their lives to practicing it. These are the wizards. They are banded together in magical guilds all across Fiore. But there is one guild in particular that sores high above the rest. It has countless legends and is sure to make more in the future. It's name is **_Fairy Tail_.**'

* * *

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
OH YEAH OH YEAH

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wanai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW  
ima wa omoide no naga de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru

fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda

SNOWING konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY  
YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,  
HANG IN THERE!

warau koto sae  
wasureteta boku ni  
mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de  
subete wo kaeta  
kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
SNOWING FAIRY  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
SNOW FAIRY

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

* * *

"Brick, we're in Hargeon!" A small blue cat said to a red headed young man lying on the ground of a train. Brick was wearing a red, opened vest with a black outline, white baggy pants that went down to a few inches below his knee, black sandals, and a black jacket with white and red designs on it. Brick was carrying some supplies in a backpack. He also had a rolled up comforter on his back too. The cat was just wearing a green cape.

"I'm never riding a stupid train again." Brick said to the cat. The poor guy looked like he was about to puke.

"Is he okay?" One of the workers on the train asked.

"Yeah he's fine. He always gets like this when he travels." The cat replied to the worker. He just nodded and walked away. The blue cat started to walk off the train.

"If our information is correct then we should fine that Salamander here in Hargeon."

"Yeah, just give me a sec Happy." Brick replied still on the ground.

The train whistle blew and the train began moving. Happy looked back just in time to see the train take off. With Brick still in it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Brick yelled, the upper half of his body hanging out one of the train windows. Happy just stood there watching the train leave.

"Uh oh. There he goes."

* * *

"What! you mean to tell me that there's only one magic shop in this entire town?!" A teenage girl said to the owner of the only magic shop in Hargeon. She had beautiful rose pink eyes and long red hair that was in a high messy ponytail. She as wearing a sleeveless pink top, a short white skirt, and pink and brown wedges.

"Afraid so. There aren't many people here who practice magic. Most don't even know how to use magic. I just built this shop for wizards that are passing through."

"Aw man, I came all this way for nothing." The teen sighed.

"Now don't say that miss Blossom! I still have tons of popular magic. This colors magic is very popular with young girls. It can change the color of your clothes anytime you want." The shop owner then changed his shirt to a few different colors as an example.

"I already have one of those. What I really want are some gate keys." Blossom looked around the shop.

"Gate keys huh. That's a very rare request." Blossom spotted a silver gate key on one of the shelves.

"The little doggy!"

"That one isn't very powerful."

"Yeah, I know that! But I really want it. So how much?"

"20 thousand jewel."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"I said 20 thousand jewel." The shop was silent until she jumped on the counter and winked at the shop owner.

"Aw come on. How much is it really? I'm sure you could cut me a deal."

* * *

"Uh! I can't believe that stubborn old geezer only knocked off 1 thousand jewel. That's the last time I use my feminine charm on a stupid shop owner." Blossom said stomping through the town. She heard some squealing and looked over at the source. There was a huge crowd of people around someone. Two girls rushed past the redhead.

"It's Salamander!"

"I can't believe he's really here!" Blossom gasped.

"Salamander?! As in the wizard that uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores?! Wow! In this dead end town?" She exclaimed looking back at the crowd.

* * *

Brick and Happy were walking down a street in Hargeon.

"Uhhh! I ended up riding the stupid train twice." Happy looked up at Brick.

"You've got to get over that motion sickness."

"Now I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Brick said changing the subject.

"Too bad we don't have any money for food."

"Hey Happy, this Salamander we're looking for had got to be Igneel, right?" Brick asked.

"Aye! It has to be because the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel." Happy replied.

"That's true."

"Salamander!"

"You're so dreamy!"

"And so Hot!" Brick and Happy looked at each other.

"Salamander?" They began running towards the crowd in front of them.

"Well speak of the devil. We're in luck today Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy said jumping.

* * *

Salamander was standing in the middle of the crowd while all the girls around him had hearts in their eyes. Blossom was confused on why she was feeling what she was feeling.

_**'Why is my heart beating so fast? What's gotten into me all of the sudden?'**_

"You ladies are all so sweet!" Salamander looked at her.

_**'He looked at me! Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart's beating so fast?!'**_ _"Igneel!" **'Could he be the one?!' **"Igneel_!_" **'Am I in love?!'** _Blossom thought slowly getting closer to Salamander.

"Igneel it's me!" Brick said pushing through the crowd. The hearts in Blossom's eyes broke. The entire crowd became silent.

"...Who the heck are you?" Salamander gasped.

"Who am I?! I am the great Salamander! Surely you've heard of me!" Salamander looked back to see Brick and Happy walking away, disappointed. His eyes popped out of his head.

"Wait a minute!" Then a bunch of girls attacked Brick.

"Salamander is a great wizard, you better apologize to him or we'll rip you to shreds!" All the girls around Salamander had veins popping out of their heads. Blossom was just standing there looking at the scene in front of her.

"Now, now girls. I'm sure he didn't mean anything hurtful about that." The girls squealed and turned back to Salamander. He walked up to Brick.

"Here's my autograph, now you can brag to all your friends."

"No thanks." Then the girls threw Brick into a pile is barrels and a wall.

"Guess it wasn't him after all." Happy said.

"Defiantly not." Brick said in pain. Those girls really liked Salamander didn't they?!

"I'm afraid I must be leaving now. I have some business to attend to." Salamander said.

"You're leaving already!?" All the girls yelled at the same time. Salamander snapped his fingers and pinkish-purplish fire formed around him. He flew into the air on his fire.

"I'm having a party on my yacht tonight. And you're all invited." The girls squealed. Brick and Happy just watched him fly off. Brick asked again.

"Who the heck was that?"

"I don't know, but he was a real creep." Brick and Happy looked up to see a red-headed girl standing in front of them. Blossom smiled at them.

"Thank you for your help."

* * *

"My name's Blossom. It's nice to meet you."

"Aye!" Brick and Happy were stuffing their faces with food.

"Uh, Brick and Happy was it?"

"Umhm. You're so nice." Brick said, not stopping stuffing his face.

"Yeah, thanks. You can slow down we're not in a hurry. And food is kinda flying everywhere."

_**'There goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop.'** _Blossom thought.

"That Salamander was using a love charm to fool the girls in town to thinking that they were in love with him. Charm spells have the ability to attract people to someone. But they've been banned for years, nobody even sells them anymore. He must of gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep!" Blossom smiled at the two boys in front of her.

"I almost fell victim to his charm but snapped out of it thanks to you two. I really can't thank you enough."

"Yeah, no problem."

"I know I may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too."

"That so?"

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything. Oh, I should explain huh? Well, guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information and find work and stuff like that. You aren't considered a full fledged wizard until you join a guild. There are guilds all over the world and I heard that it's hard to get into the more popular ones, and the guild I want to join is the most popular one out there!" Blossom continued to talk about how she would die if they let her join. Brick and Happy just looked at each other while Blossom calmed herself down.

"Sorry about rambling about all this wizarding stuff. But I'm telling you I'm going to join that guild someday. And I'm going to take on tons of jobs and make a lot of money."

"Oh yeah?" Brick asked looking at her.

"You talk a lot." Happy commented.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You guys came here looking for someone, right?"

"We're looking for Igneel!"

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was going to be here. Turns out, it was someone else."

"Yeah that guy didn't even look like a Salamander at all." Brick crossed his arms.

"I bet that guy can't even breath fire like a real dragon."

"I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Blossom was obviously confused with all of this.

"No, Igneel doesn't look like a dragon, he is a dragon."

"What!?"

"Aye! Igneel is a real life fire dragon."

"Huh?"

'Even in this magical world, dragons are mystical and very rare creatures. They are almost never seen by the human eye.'

"Why would a dragon show up in the middle of town?!"

"Uh!" Brick and happy both held a finger up but didn't continue with their argument.

"A dragon showing up in the middle of town is totally crazy! Anyways I have to go. Enjoy the rest of you lunch, and maybe I'll see you around." Blossom said setting down some money and getting up. the waitress thanked Blossom.

"Thank you miss! Please come again...EH?" Blossom looked back to see what the lady was surprised at. She gasped too.

"Thank you for the food!" Brick and Happy were bowing to Blossom, thanking her.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Blossom yelled at them before continuing. " It's cool, you guys helped me. Consider us even." Brick and Happy looked at each other.

"Now I feel bad. We weren't even trying."

"Aye." Brick snapped his fingers.

"I know!" He held up Salamander's autograph.

"Here!"

"NO. WAY!"

* * *

Blossom sat on a bench reading Sorcerer Weekly, a wizarding magazine.

"Looks like the Fairy Tail guild is causing trouble again." Blossom laughed as she read that they destroyed seven homes while disbanding a demon branch.

"But I wish I knew how to join. Do you have to sign up or get an interview or something? I don't know. But I am defiantly going to join someday. Fairy Tail is the coolest guild ever!"

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" Blossom jumped.

"Salamander!"

"I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight."

"Your charm spell won't work on me! That magic's weakness is awareness. It won't work on me since I know that you're using it." Salamander laughed.

"I knew you were a wizard when I laid my eyes on you. Anyways, the invitation still stands." Blossom crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Forget it. No way would I be caught dead at a party thrown by a creep like you." It was like a sword pierced Salamander through his back.

"Why would you call me a creep?" Blossom turned to face him.

"Your spell. Using it to make yourself popular."

"Oh it's all in good fun! I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party." Blossom shook her head.

"This just proves that even famous wizards are big idiots."

"You wish to join the fairy tail guild, right?" Blossom gasped. Salamander continued.

"Have you ever heard of Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's wizards?

"Well, Yeah! Wait you're telling me you're him, you're that Salamander?!"

"Yep, and if you want, I can put in a good word for you."

"Yes, I would love to come to your party tonight!"

"That was easier than I thought." Blossom's eyes sparkled.

"So you really think that you could get me into Fairy Tail, no kidding?"

"Yes, but you can't say anything about the charm spell."

"I won't say a word!"

"Good, then I'll see you at the party tonight!"

"You got it Mr. Salamander, sir!" After he was gone, the hearts in Blossom's eyes disappeared.

"Dang it! He got me. But...He's gonna get me into Fairy Tail! I just have to shut up and pretend to be nice to that jerk until then."

* * *

"That was a great meal, right Happy?"

"Aye!" Brick and Happy were standing on the bridge that looked over the docks.

"Hey, isn't that the boat where that Salamander is having his party?" Brick looked at the ship sailing away from them. He felt like he was about to puke.

"I'm gonna hurl."

"Oh come on! It's not like we're going to go aboard or anything!" Happy looked over at some girls that were talking about Salamander.

"I wish I could've gone to Salamander's party!"

"Who's Salamander?"

"You've never heard of him?! He's this super awesome wizard from Fairy Tail!" Brick looked over when the girls mentioned Fairy Tail. He seemed upset. He looked back at Salamander's boat.

"So, he's from Fairy Tail, is he?"

* * *

"So, Blossom? That's a lovely name." Salamander said to her.

"Yeah, thanks." Blossom replied. She was wearing a magenta dress that went down to her feet. The dress had a slit on the right side that went up to her thigh. She wore a pair of black heels with it. Her hair was just in a messy braid.

"Lets toast to you beauty. Now open wide. Savor each drop as it enters your mouth."

_**'Creepy!' **_Blossom thought. She closed her eyes. **_'I can get through this. I'm strong.' _**Blossom opened her eyes and slapped the drops of wine away from her. She glared at Salamander.

"What do you think you're doing? You're trying to use sleep magic." Salamander let out a short laugh.

"Very impressive my dear." Blossom put a hand on her hip.

"Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Yes, I want to join the Fairy Tail guild. But I'm not going to date you to make that happen."

"You're quite a handful, aren't you?" The curtain behind Blossom opened and there stood tons of guys holding all the girls that had come to the party.

"What's going on here?"

"Welcome aboard my ship! And you would be wise to behave yourself until we get to Boscow."

"We're going to Boscow!? You said that you'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

"Forget it! I only said that to lure you into becoming one of our slaves."

"How could you?! You're going to kidnap all these girls?! Why you.." Blossom was about to grab one of her gate keys. but Salamander used his fire magic to knock them out of her hands.

"So you're a celestial wizard? Only a wizard who's contracted can use these so they're useless to me." Salamander threw her keys into the sea. Tears threatened to pour out of Blossom's eyes.

"You used magic to take advantage of others. You're the worst wizard alive!" Just then, Brick came crashing through the ceiling of the boat. Blossom grinned.

"Hey, I know you!" Brick covered his mouth looking like he was about to puke.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Blossom's mouth dropped open.

"You are so lame!" Happy came in floating above the hole Brick made when he came in.

"Hey, what are you doing here Blossy?"

"Oh Happy, this jerk tricked me! He said that he would get me into Fairy Tail! Hold up, since when do you have wings?" Salamander and his grew were dumbfounded.

"I'll explain that later, okay. Hold on!" Happy wrapped his tail around Blossom's waist and flew into the air.

"After them! They can't report tis to the Magic Council!" Salamander commanded his crew.

"Wait! What about Brick?" Blossom asked Happy.

"I can't carry two people."

"PROMINENCE WING!" Salamander yelled, shooting his pink-purple flames at Happy and Blossom. Happy dodged them all while Blossom screamed in fear.

"That cat's quicker than he looks." Salamander said.

"Hey, guys.." Salamander turned to look at Brick, who was breathing heavily from the motion sickness. Happy kept on flying from the ship.

"What about Brick and the other girls?" Blossom asked.

"Um, Blossy...we have a problem."

"What?" Happy's wings disappeared.

"My transformation timed out."

"AHHH!" Blossom screamed as she and Happy both fell into the water. Blossom swam over and grabbed her gate keys, while Happy hit his head on a rock. Meanwhile, Brick was getting kicked by Salamander's crew. He stopped a kick from on of them.

"The Fairy Tail guild..." Salamander looked at him. "..You're a member?"

* * *

Blossom grabbed one of her gate keys.

"Here we go...OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BARER, AQUARIUS!" A mermaid wearing all blue appeared out of a cloud of smoke.

"WOW! A giant fish!" Happy yelled once he saw Aquarius. Blossom smacked him.

"Not for you." Happy was amazed.

"WOW! That was awesome!"

"That's the power of a celestial wizard. I can open these gates whenever I want and sprits come out of them. Aquarius, I need you to send that ship back into the port."

"Tsh." Aquarius rolled her eyes. Blossom got angry with her.

"You're supposed to come here to help, not to give me attitude!"

"I wouldn't make her any angrier Blossy!" Aquarius looked at Blossom.

"Let's get something straight, the next time you even think about dropping my key again, your dead."

"It won't happen again!" Both Blossom and Happy said. Aquarius drew water into her jar and threw the ship back to the port. Along with Blossom and Happy.

"Hey, Don't wash me away with it!"

* * *

"What's the big deal?" Blossom asked when they were on land again. "You think you could've tried not to sweep me up with the ship?"

"Oh. that was an accident. I didn't mean to get the ship."

"Wait, you were aiming for ME?!" Blossom yelled/asked.

"Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend. And he's Hot." Aquarius said as she left for the sprit world.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Blossom yelled.

"If that fish lady gives you any more trouble Blossy, you can call me to take care of her!" Blossom gave Happy a 'really' look before she face palmed.

The ship was thrown a little too far into the port. And it was on it's side. Salamander rubbed his head.

"Ow, that hurt!" Salamander said. Brick stood up on the side of the yacht.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?"

"So? What's it to you? Get him boys!" Two guys charged at Brick. Brick threw off his jacket.

"Brick, watch out!" Blossom yelled. Happy began eating a fish.

"Oh, Don't worry about him. I probably should've told you this earlier, but Brick's a wizard too."

"What?!" The two guys tried to jump on Brick but he dodged and punched them out of the way.

"My name's Brick, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!" Blossom's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me! So Brick's a Fairy Tail wizard?!" One of the men pointed towards Brick.

"The mark on his arm! This guy's the real deal, Dexter!"

"Don't call me that you fool!" 'Salamander' yelled. Happy crossed his arms.

"I've heard of him. He was kicked out of a guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior." Brick kept walking towards Dexter.

"Look, I don't know if your a good guy, bad guy, or what. But I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail name!"

"What are you going to do about it? Stop me? PROMINENCE TYPHOON!"

"Brick!" Blossom yelled as a fire blast hit him head on. Happy blocked her from running toward him. The girls that had been on the boat ran away from it and the fire.

"That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Dexter said

"This is gross! Are you sure you're a fire wizard, because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!" Everyone's eyes widened. Brick was eating the flames!

"Thanks for the grub, poser." Brick said as he finished all the fire.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Brick." Blossom was surprised.

"I've never seen any magic like this before!"

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Brick yelled as fire blew towards Dexter and his crew.

"Dexter, I swear I've seen this guy before! With those red eyes and scaly scarf. He's got to be the real one!"

"Salamander?!" Blossom gasped.

"I hope you're paying attention, because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" Brick said as his fists engulfed in charged at Dexter who was trying it block his attacks.

"So, he eats fire and then attacks with it? But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?" Blossom asked.

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breath fire, dragon scales that dissolve fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." Happy answered. "His brand of fire magic is one that allows him to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

"Seriously?"

"This magic was originally used to deal with dragons." Happy said as he and Blossom continued to watch the two boys fight. Brick was obviously winning. Happy continued.

"It's called Dragon Slayer magic." Brick ate some more of Dexter's fire.

"That was a hefty meal! You're not doing to bad, but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"You're going to do what to do what to me?!"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Brick yelled as he punched Dexter with his flame engulfed fist. Dexter went flying into the bell.

"Don't be silly Brick! Everyone knows that you smoke fish with smoke, not fire!" Happy said to him.

"That was amazing, but he overdid it!" Blossom exclaimed looking over at the destroyed port.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Solders appeared and began walking toward the port.

"The army!?" Blossom yelled, surprised.

"Oh crap! We gotta go!" Brick yelled, as he grabbed Blossom's wrist and took of running.

"Where the heck are you taking me?!" Blossom asked.

"Oh come on! You said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?" The world slowed down for a second in Blossom's eyes as she looked at Brick. He grinned.

"Then let's go!" She blushed and smiled.

"Alright!" And she, Brick, and Happy, took off for Fairy Tail.

Dokoka he tsuretette  
Buriki no uma ni notte futari de  
Go ! Go ! Let's go ! Romansu !

Kataomoi no dooru wa  
Kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai  
Go ! Go ! Let's go ! Romansu !

Namida ga de chau yowamushi da ne  
Anata no koto omou tabini ...  
Tsuki no (Tsuki no) yoru wa (Yoru wa)  
Itsumo (Itsumo)  
Usagi wo sagashiteru

Gu~no ne de nai kurai ni (hey hey hey)  
Mahou kakerareta mitai  
Zutto yume kara samenai no  
Koi wa hitori koto

Gu~no ne de nai kurai ni (hey hey hey)  
Kotenpan ni suki nan desu  
Donna jumon wo tonae tara  
Tsutawaru no deshou ?  
Kanpeki gu~no ne

Gu~no ne areyakoreya de (hey hey hey)  
Mechakucha ni suki nan desu  
Itsuka anata ni iwa se tai  
[ mairi mashita ] nante ...  
Okaeshi no gu~no ne

[ Gu~no ne mo de nee ze ! ]

* * *

**And that concludes chapter/episode one of Powerpuff Fairy Tail. and I decided to keep all the exceeds with the same names because I loved how Happy was named. It was so adorable! And since Happy had the same name, the rest of the exceeds have to keep their names too. I hope you guys don't mind that. The celestial sprits are the same way too.**

**There are also going to be tons of OCs everywhere, but I put the main Powerpuff characters as the main Fairy Tail characters. Like Blossom is Lucy, and Brick is Natsu. I think some OCs will show up in the next chapter. Boomer shows up in the next chapter! Guess who he plays! ;D Probably not who you would expect him to be but, yeah.**

** Oh, and I know xXDannii101Xx did a story like this but I promise you, I did not copy her. You can probably see how different my story is from hers. **

**ANYWAYS, please review and tell me what you think! Also, pm me! I love getting pms! **

**One last thing, Agents CAJ chapter 7, is a work in progress. I am planning on typing today but it probably won't be posted for a while. My birthday was on Friday and we didn't do anything fancy for it. So, Next weekend I'm going to my grandma's house. Then the weekend after that, I'm going bowling with my friends and family. So I'm going to be pretty busy the next couple of weeks. I'll try to work on chapter 7 as much as I can! Kay? And that's all! Bye Guys!**


	2. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

**Hi! Shypuppy is finally here with the second chapter of Powerpuff Fairy Tail. Sorry this took forever, but I haven't found any time to work on this until now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girl characters or Fairy Tail characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

'In a land far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of about 17 million, and a place filled with _magic_. Found almost everywhere, magic is a tool for most people. But for some it is an art, and these people have devoted their lives to practicing it. These are the wizards. They are banded together in magical guilds all across Fiore. But there is one guild in particular that sores high above the rest. It has countless legends and is sure to make more in the future. It's name is **_Fairy Tail_.**'

* * *

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?  
OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara  
OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
OH YEAH OH YEAH

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
wasuremono wanai desuka?  
okashii na kimi ga inai to  
hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo

OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou  
itsu no manika orenji sae  
shiroku kawatteku kisetsu  
OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW  
ima wa omoide no naga de  
nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru

fushigi dana kimi ga warau to  
boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda

SNOWING konna ni  
hitori furueteru kimi no  
soba ni yorisoi  
tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni  
FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY  
YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,  
HANG IN THERE!

warau koto sae  
wasureteta boku ni  
mahou wo kakete  
egao hitotsu de  
subete wo kaeta  
kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
futari yorisoi  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi wo terasu yo

SNOWING sunao ni  
egao ni nareta no wa  
kimi dakara  
kimi to datta kara  
SNOWING FAIRY  
kimi ga kureta hikari  
zenbu atsume sakebu yo  
SNOW FAIRY

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

* * *

_On the last episode of Powerpuff Fairy Tail-_

_"What?! You guys are looking for a fire dragon?"_

_"I'm gonna hurl." _

_"What!? You tricked me!" _

_"I'm not going to let anyone dirty the Fairy Tail name!"_

_"He overdid it!"_

_"You wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, didn't you?"_

_"Alright!"_

* * *

_'This is the Magic Council, Era.' _A huge, white and silver mansion-like building stood in the middle of a few other smaller buildings. Right now, there was a meeting going on in the building. _  
_

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again! This time, they destroyed an entire port!"

"What is the matter with them?!"

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their lazy attitude." Said a handsome young man with spiky black hair and forest green eyes. He was standing with the other council members in dark room. They were each standing on a personal magic circle, and all of them stood together on a magic circle that filled up the room. The young man continued.

"They may behave like fools but we mustn't forget, thy are an extremely capable guild."

"That's true, they are very capable"

"We should leave them be. After all, without them, think of how boring this world would be."

* * *

Blossom, Brick, and Happy stood in front of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Blossom wore a smile as she looked up at the guild. Brick kicked open the doors to the guild.

"We made it back alive!" He yelled to everyone as the doors opened. Happy floated next to him.

"We're home!" The people inside the guild smiled and laughed. Blossom wailed inside the guild and smiled bigger and brighter. A man with two large buck teeth spook to Brick.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Brick. Had to go starting trouble-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Brick kicked him in the face. Blossom gasped.

"Why did you do that?!" Brick ignored her a he set one foot on the mow broken table and yelled at the guy he just kicked.

"You lied to me about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!" The guy popped out from under the tables and yelled back at Brick.

"Don't blame me! I was just passing along a rumor I heard!" Blossom stood there dumb-founded as they continued their argument.

"It was just a rumor?!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Let's go!"A bell sounded as the two began to fight. Happy tried to stop them.

"Now, Now Brick, I think you just need to calm down" Happy's last word was dragged out as someone hit him and he went flying. The would guild join Brick and the other guy and began to fight each other. Blossom stood there in awe as the guild fought.

**'Wow!'** She thought.** 'I'm actually inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!'**

"So, Brick finally made it back, huh?!" A young man with messy blonde hair joined the fight wearing nothing but his boxers.

_'This is Boomer Fullbuster. A very talented wizard but, uh... he has a bed habit of taking his clothes off.'_

"Boomer your clothes." A girl sitting at the bar said to Boomer. She had wavy orange hair and purple eyes.

"I don't have time for that!" Boomer yelled back to her. The girl sighed and took a sip of her drink.

_'This lovely lady is Brittney Alberona. She holds the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.'_

Brittney sighed again.

"See? I don't date the men here cuz they have no class." Brittney grabbed a barrel of alcohol and began to drink it as Blossom watched in awe.

"Come here and fight me Brick!" Boomer yelled.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Brick yelled back. Another young man with spiky brown hair and orange eyes joined in the fighting and arguing.

"It's not even noon and you guys are already whining like spoiled babies."

_'This man is Braden. A muscle bound wizard who believes that all you need to solve a problem are two strong fists.'_

"I'm a real man! You want me to prove it to you?" Blossom face-palmed.

"I can't believe he's encouraging them." Boomer and Brick went up to him and punched him at the same time. Sending him flying across the room and knocking him out.

**'They knocked him out that easily?!'** Blossom thought watching the two boys.

"Jeez, it's so noisy around here, huh?" A new voice said behind Blossom. She turned around to see a man with orange hair and blue eyes hid behind glasses.

_'This is the lady-killer Leo. He is ranked high on the Most Eligible Wizard Bachelor's list.'_

Leo finally joined the fight after he got hit in the head with a flying object. He turned to the girls he had with him.

"I'm gonna go fight, but only to protect you two ladies." The two girls swooned. Blossom stared at the people fighting.

"What the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in this entire place."

"Hello! Are you new here?" Blossom turned around and saw a beautiful young woman with white hair and silver eyes. Blossom gaped.

**'It's Bell! In the flesh!'** She thought as Bell smiled at her.

_'This is Bell. She is known for her bikini clad photos in Sorcerer Weekly. She is currently an employee at Fairy Tail.'_

"Um, don't you think we should try to stop them, or something?" Blossom asked pointing at the huge crowd of Fairy Tail members fighting. Bell just smiled again.

"It's always like this around here, I'd just leave them alone. Besides," Bell got hit by Braden before she could finish her sentence. Blossom gasped as Bell finished her sentence.

"It's kinda fun, don't you think?" She said before passing out. Blossom panicked.

"Ahhhh! Don't die Bell!" Blossom yelled before Boomer bumped into her. In front of him, Brick stood laughing as he waved Boomer's boxers around.

"Give me back my underwear jerk!" Blossom covered her eyes blushing as Boomer stood in front of her. Boomer noticed Blossom behind him.

"Excuse me miss, can I please borrow your underwear?"

"As if!" Blossom yelled hitting him. Leo picked her up.

"These guys are so insensitive. A woman has need-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Braden punched him.

"Real men speak with their fists Leo!" He got knocked away as Brick punched him.

"I told you to butt out!" Happy popped out.

"A-Aye..." As this was going on, Brittney sat at the bar with a vein popping out of her head. She sighed.

"Well, so much for having a drink to relax." She said to herself before grabbing some of her magic cards. She stood up. "That's enough you guys, I suggest you knock it off." Boomer got ready with his ice-make magic too.

"Oh yeah? Says who?!" He yelled at her. Braden joined the fight too. He transformed his arm into one made of rock. Leo also joined using his ring magic.

"You guys can be such a nuisance." Brick's fists engulfed in flames as he got ready to fight too.

"I'm ready for you guys!"

"Do they always fight like this?" Blossom asked Happy. She was also using him as a shield.

"Yep."

"You don't seem worried." A huge shadowy figure stepped up and everyone turned to look at him.

"Will you guys stop bickering like children!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. Bell greeted the the huge man.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were still here, Master." Blossom turned around to Bell.

"Did you say 'Master'?" Brick laughed.

"Man, what a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this rou-" The fairy Tail guild master stepped on Brick. Blossom gasped. The master then noticed Blossom.

"Well it seems we have a new recruit."

"Y-yes sir!" Blossom said to him. The master shrunk down to his normal size to greet the newest member of Fairy Tail. Once again, Blossom was dumb-founded. The master smiled at Blossom.

"Nice to meet you!" Blossom just stared at Fairy Tail's master for a minute.

"He's tiny. Is this little guy really your master?" Bell nodded.

"Of course he is! Allow me to introduce you to Fairy Tail's guild master, John Utonium." Master Utonium jumped to the top floor's railing, accidentally hitting his back on the way up. He coughed and began talking.

"You've gone and done it again! You bunch of klutz. Just look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time!"

_'Remember the magic council? Well they monitor all the different guilds.'_

Master Utonium continued.

"Are you out of your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!" The guild stood in silence as their master trembled and shook in anger. He stopped.

"However... I say to heck with the Magic Council!" He lit the papers in his hand on fire and tossed them to Brick before continuing. " Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To preform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your entire being and come poring out of your soul. If we worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those people on the magic council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild NUMBER ONE!" As her finished his last sentence, he held up his hand with his finger and thumb out. The guild cheered and held up their hands doing the same thing as their master.

* * *

Bell stamped the Fairy Tail guild mark on Blossom's right hand. Her guild mark was pink. She ran over the Brick and showed him.

"Hey Brick, look! Bell just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" She told him. But he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Oh yeah? That's cool welcome to the guild, Bossy."

"The name's Blossom!" She corrected him. Brick stood by the request board.

_'This is the request board. The wizards can pick from any of the jobs on the board. Each presents a different challenge and a different pay-rate.'_

"Make sure you pick one with a big reward Brick!" Happy said to Brick. The redhead pulled one of the requests off the board.

"Whoa, 160,000 jewel to get rid of some thieves!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Sir, how come my dad hasn't come back yet?" Brick and happy turned to the person asking the question. They saw a small kid talking to their master.

"You're starting to work my nerve, Bear. You're a wizard's son, have a little faith in your father." Master Utonium said to the boy.

"But sir, he said that he'd only be gone for three days. And it's been a week now!" Bear yelled at the master. He has messy brown hair that's few inches above his shoulders and purple eyes.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe." Master Utonium said.

"That's right and it's not that far from here, so why won't anyone go look for him?!" Bear asked, angry.

"Look kid, your father's a wizard. So just like any other wizard, he can take care of himself. Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!" Master Utonium said angrily.

"JERK!" Bear yelled as he punched the Fairy Tail guild master. He rubbed his eyes, crying as he ran out of the guild hall.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Blossom looked at him as he ran away.

"That's gotta be tough." Bell filled her in while she cleaned dishes.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care but he really is worried-" She was cut off as the loud thump rang out throughout the guild hall. Blossom and Bell turned their heads to the source of the sound. Brick was walking away after having shoved the request back into the board, almost breaking it.

"What are you doing Brick? You almost broke the board!" Brick just kept on walking with Happy floating by his side.

"This doesn't look good Master. I think he's going over to Mt. Hakobe to save Marco."

"When is that kid ever going to grow up?"

"Who knows? Going after Marco isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride." Their master spoke up.

"Remember, we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be." Blossom's eyes stayed focused on the door.

"Why did Brick get so upset?" Bell answered her.

"Probably because he and Bear have a lot in common. I think he sees himself in Bear." Blossom turned away from the door to hear Bell better. "Just because we're in Fairy Tail, doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss.

* * *

"Ugh. Why did you come with us?"

"I thought, maybe I could help?" Blossom, Brick, Happy sat together in a horse-drawn wagon. Well, Blossom and Happy sat. Brick was lying on his side, sick with motion-sickness.

"Wow, you really do have a serious case of motion-sickness. It's just another reason to feel sorry for you." Brick glared at her.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Blossom answered quickly. "Forget I said anything!" Blossom frowned a little as she thought back to what Bell told her about Brick.

* * *

_**"Many years ago, Brick's father left and never came back." Blossom's eyes widened as she gasped and stared at Bell. "Well technically, it wasn't his real father but the one who raised him." Bell put away the glass she finished cleaning and gave Blossom a small smile before she continued.  
**_

_**"He was actually a dragon!" **_

_**"Huh!? He was a what!?" So Brick was actually raised by a dragon?!" Blossom asked standing up. Bell smiled and nodded. **_

_**"When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wandering the forest. He took him in and taught him all bout language and culture. And magic. But one day, the dragon disappeared and never came back." **_

_**"So that dragon must've been Ingeel." **_

_**"That's right. And Brick lives for the day when he'll get to see Ingeel again. It's kinda cute, don't you think." Bell said with a smile.**_

* * *

Blossom smiled as she looked down at Brick. The wagon jerked to a stop.

"I guess we're there." Blossom said looking up. Brick jumped up.

"ALRIGHT! WE STOPPED MOVING!" He yelled revived with is fists pumped at his sides and fire blowing out of his mouth. Blossom looked at him like he was crazy until their driver spoke to them.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get you." The three wizards opened the doors and huge gusts of wind came blowing in their faces. Blossom's braid blew around her, getting messed up from the strong winds. Brick just stood up looking out at the mountain.

"Brick, where are we?! It's a frozen wasteland!"

* * *

"Why is it so cold?! I know we're on a mountain but it's summer right now! There shouldn't be a blizzard like this!" Blossom yelled over the wind as she and Brick walked across the mountain. Happy flew next to them. She was freezing since she had only worn a pair a jean shorts and a t-shirt with her brown ankle boots.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." Brick said to her. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, like you're any better. You're not dressed for it either. Now hand over that blanket!" Blossom grabbed Brick's reddish-brown blanket and wrapped it around herself as Brick and Happy talked about her.

"Wow, She just keeps on talking, huh?"

"Aye." Blossom suddenly got an idea.

"Oh, I know!

OPEN, GATE OF THE CLOCK CONSTELLATION, HOROLOGIUM!" Brick and Happy stood in awe as a huge grandfather clock appeared.

"A clock! Whoa!"

"So cool!" Blossom hopped inside Horologium. Brick and Happy saw her mouth moving but they couldn't heat her speaking to them.

"I can't hear you." Brick said to her. Although Brick couldn't hear her, Blossom could hear Brick and Happy. Horologium spoke for her.

"She says, 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out!'"

"Then why did you tag along?"

"'What kind of crazy job would force Marco to come to a place like this?!' She inquires." Horologium asked for Blossom. Brick crossed his arms.

"You should have asked that before you decided to come with us. He went to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." Blossom got scared.

"'I want to go back to the guild!' She proclaims."

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Brick said walking away from Blossom. Happy walked next to him.

"Aye!"

"Marco! Where are you!" Brick yelled.

"Marco!" Happy yelled with him. The blizzard around them was beginning to get stronger. Then Brick and Happy heard a growl, and a giant monkey-like monster hopped out and tried to crush the two wizards. They jumped out of the way just in time. Happy was surprised at the size of the Vulcan.

"That is a huge Vulcan." Brick just stared at it. The Vulcan looked at them for a few seconds before turning and running away from them. It grabbed Horologium and looked at Blossom. She was scared at the sight of the Vulcan. The Vulcan grinned at the sight of Blossom.

"Me like human woman!" Brick pounded his fist against his palm.

"So it can talk, huh?" He turned to see the Vulcan carrying Horologium and Blossom away.

"'Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me!' She yells furiously." Horologium called to Brick for Blossom. The huge Vulcan laughed before disappearing.

* * *

_'Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe...'_

"'How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey? Why is he so excited?' She asks tearfully." Horologium said as the Vulcan danced around him and Blossom. Blossom got chills as the monkey stared at her through the glass. Horologium disappeared as and alarm clock went off. Blossom tried calling to him.

"Where did you go Horologium?! Don't you disappear on me!"

"Sorry but my time is up. Take care!" Blossom called out to him one more time.

"Give me an extension! Please!" Blossom said as she backed up against the wall.

"Hey you big ape!" Blossom turned her head to see Brick running towards them. She smiled. "Tell me where Marco is-WHOA!" Brick slipped on the floor made of ice and slid right past them. He crashed into the wall and Blossom face-palmed.

**'That wasn't cool... Why does he feel like he has to make a big entrance all the time.'**

"Hey you big monkey! Where is my friend?" The Vulcan stared at him and Blossom took this chance to run over and stand behind Brick. He continued.

"You understand me, right? He's a human man." The Vulcan grunted. Brick pointed at the monster.

"That's right! Where are you hiding him?!" Blossom just stared at him.

"Um...Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" The monkey pointed to a hole in the wall.

"Hey, I think he's going to show me!" Brick went over and stuck his head out of the hole.

"Marco!" The Vulcan took this chance and pushed Brick out the hole.

"Brick!" Blossom ran over to the hole while the Vulcan did a victory dance. She looked out of it.

**'This is bad... He can't survive out there!'**

"Brick!" The Vulcan chanted 'woman' over and over a few times before Blossom turned to look at him. She threw off Brick's blanket and grabbed one of her keys.

"Alright, you pervy monkey, you're going down!

OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!" A giant bull with a huge ax came out. Blossom turned to the Vulcan.

"I should warn you. Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit I have a contract with." Taurus got hearts in his eyes as he stared a Blossom.

"Wow Miss Blossom, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come over and give me a smooch." Blossom face-palmed again.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot, he's a big perv too." The Vulcan glared at Taurus.

"No touch my woman!" Taurus glared right back.

"Your woman?!" Blossom turned to Taurus.

"Get him!" Taurus sprung into action swinging his ax at the ground, causing the ice to explode. The Vulcan jumped out of the way just in time.

"He's fast!" Blossom observed. Just as the monkey was about to jump on Taurus, he got kicked in the face.

Not by the Vulcan, though. By Brick.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled at him. Taurus went flying in he air and landed face flat on the ice. His ax landed near him. Brick looked at Blossom, a confused look on his face.

"Hey, how come there there are more monsters now than when I left?"

"He's a friend dummy! One of my spirits!" Blossom yelled at him. Brick looked at the Vulcan.

"This guy?!"

"Not him! The bull! Wait a minute - how were you able to survive out there?" Blossom asked Brick. He grinned at her.

"Happy came to save me. Thanks little buddy!"

"Aye!" Blossom crossed her arms.

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy's okay?" Brick frowned at her.

"What kinda stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend. I mean, duh!"

"Your right is totally wrong of me to compare the two." Blossom said sarcastically. Just then, the Vulcan decided to break up their conversation. He attacked Brick.

"My woman!" It yelled slamming a fist down on Brick. He blocked it with his arm.

"You listen up!" Brick yelled to Vulcan. "I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" Brick started as he blocked the Vulcan's kick. "Weather it's Gramps and Bell, or even those annoying jerks, Boomer and Braden." Blossom and Happy watched as he gathered power. Brick continued. "Happy and Blossom too. They're all my friends. Which is why," Brick kicked the Vulcan with his flame covered feet. "I'm not leaving without Marco!" He yelled as the Vulcan flew into the ceiling of the ice covered cave. Shards of ice fell into the ground and the Vulcan used them for his attack. Blossom quickly got out of the way while Brick just stood there as the ice melted when it touched his body.

" Your ice attack as no affect on fire!" Hearing this, the Vulcan picked up Taurus's ax. Brick frowned.

"That's not good." Blossom looked at the Vulcan in surprise.

"He's got Taurus's ax!"

"Be careful Miss Blossom." Taurus said, still trying to recover from Brick's kick. The Vulcan began trying to his Brick with the ax. He dodged the first few and then he slipped. Again.

The Vulcan took this chance to try and slice Brick while he was on the ground. Luckily, Brick caught the ax just in time to stop it. Blossom tried to shake Taurus awake.

"Go back Taurus! If you go then your ax will disappear too!" The Vulcan pushed down on the ax harder. Brick began to eat the blade, melting it. He ate the melted parts of the ax.

**'Is he melting the blade with just his hands?'** Blossom asked herself watching him.

"Oh yeah! Now I've got some fire in my belly!" Brick said chewing the melted pieces and spitting them out at the Vulcan. He let go of the ax and fell backwards.

"Eat this!

FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Brick yelled punching the Vulcan with his attack. He sent the huge monster across the cave right into a wall. The three wizards stared at the Vulcan.

"We beat him!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?" Blossom asked turning to Brick. He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, right! Forgot about that."

"Well, I don't think he's gonna do much talking." The Vulcan suddenly started glowing, surprising all of them. Blossom and Brick covered their eyes with their hands until the glowing dimmed down. When it disappeared, both of them looked at where the Vulcan used to be in surprise.

"What in the heck was that? Brick gasped. "Marco!?"

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was your friend this whole time!" Blossom asked. Happy floated next to her.

"He must've been taken over by that Vulcan." Blossom looked at him confused.

"What do you mean 'taken over'?"

"He must've used a possession spell on him. You see, Vulcan's survive by stealing other people's bodies and taking them over. They're evil body-snatchers."

* * *

Blossom, Brick, Brick and Happy all sat around Marco. They had wrapped all his wounds and laid him on Brick's blanket.

"It looks like he put up a pretty good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him." Happy observed. Brick leaned over Marco.

"Marco, don't you die on me! Bear's waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Marco's eyes twitches a few times before they finally opened.

"...Brick." Brick and Blossom smiled knowing that he was alive.

"You're okay!"

"I'm pathetic. I defeated 19 of those brutes." Blossom stared at him in awe. "But the 20th, that was the one that finally got me. I'm so angry with myself. Embarrassed to go home and face Bear." Brick shook his head.

"Don't be like that! Come on, man. You beat 19 monsters!" Blossom stared at them in awe.

**'No way! There were 20 of those giant monkey things and he took on the job all by himself?!'** She thought. Brick grabbed Marco's hand to help him up.

"Now, let's go home. Your little boy is waiting for you." Marco smiled at him.

**'They're amazing!'** Blossom thought. **'I can't even begin to compare to them.'**

* * *

Bear sat on a step of a sidewalk. He thought about when his dad when on the job.

* * *

_**Bear stood in front of three bullies. They were making fun of him and his dad. **_

_**"Fairy Tail wizards are a joke!" **_

_**"Everyone knows that they're just a bunch of drunken cowards! I'm going to be a knight when I grow up, not some dumb wizard." **_

_**"Yeah, they're dirty and they smell like booze!" Bear ran back to the guild to find his dad. **_

_**"Please dad! Go to the board and take a job! I can't handle all this teasing anymore." Marco smiled. **_

_**"Sure!"**_

* * *

Bear wiped tears from his eyes.

"Hey Bear!" He turned to see the source of the voice. There he saw Brick, Blossom, and Happy with his dad. His eyes widened and tears began to form. He ran over to his dad and jumped up to hug him.

"DAD!" They both fell to the ground. Brick, Blossom, and Happy just stared at them smiling.

"You came back! I'm so sorry dad!" Bear apologized as he hugged his dad.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Marco said to his son, hugging him back.

"I can handle it. Cause I'm a wizard's son!"

"Next time those bullies pick on you, tell them ' Can your old man defeat 19 monsters? Cause mine can!'" Bear grinned at his father. He ran up to thank Brick and Happy.

"Brick! Happy! Thanks for your help!" Brick waved a hand in the air.

"No problem kiddo!"

"Aye!" Bear continued.

"Blossom! Thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me!" Blossom turned around and waved to them smiling.

**'July 4th, it was a sunny day, followed by a blizzard, but it ended up sunny again! I'll tell you the people in Fairy Tail are crazy, but they're all so warm hearted, nice, and a lot of fun to be around! I know I'm still a new-comer around here, bu I can't help it! I already love this guild!"**

gu no ne

dokoka e tsurete itte  
BURIKI no uma ni notte  
futari de

GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU

kataomoi no DOORU wa  
kotoba ni dekinai kara  
setsunai

GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU

namida ga dechau  
yowamushi da ne  
anata no koto  
omou tabi ni  
tsuki no (tsuki no)  
yoru wa (yoru wa)  
itsumo (itsumo)  
USAGI o sagashiteru

gu no ne denai kurai ni  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
mahou o kakerareta mitai  
zutto yume kara samenai no  
koi wa hitorigoto

gu no ne denai kurai ni  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu  
donna jumon o tonaetara  
tsutawaru no deshou  
kanpeki gu no ne

gu no ne are ya kore ya de  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
mucha kucha ni suki nan desu  
itsuka anata ni iwasetai  
mairimashita nante  
ogaeshi gu no ne

(gu no ne mo denee ze)

* * *

**Heh, I... uh... Sorry? I am really sorry that I didn't find time to work on this sooner. All summer, I did not have any motivation to work. I had no ideas at all. You can also blame my laziness, because I will admit that I got very lazy trying to work on this. **

**I'm also going to start making this my own thing. It is a pain in the but to try and put everything in the episodes into this. I will do the same arcs and stuff, but I'm going to add some other things into this to fit everyone's personality better. **

**I'm also going to answer/respond to reviews here. This is my first time doing this so don't expect much. These are going to be short BTW. **

**Buttercup1999- Thank you for reviewing! I already replied to you about Butch and Grey soo... Yeah. Boomer is Grey! I wasn't sure about it at first, but I think he could make a good Grey. Butch is Jellal!**

**king naruto- Thanks for reviewing! I agree, underwear was a very good idea! XD**

**guest- You were right about one thing! Erza is going to be BC since I'm sticking to original pairings. That means Bubbles is going to be Juvia. Bell is Mira. Great guesses, though! Thanks for the review! **

**Flutter Night- Great guess! You were right! Boomer is Grey. You were the only one that got it right! Good Job! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MoonLightShadowNight123- Thanks for reviewing! I will continue both when I get time and ideas. I'm currently working on getting out of my funk. **

**tomboy1975- Yeah, I explained that I'm going to start to change it a lot but keep the same arcs. It's the same for this chapter because I had it started already before I decided to change some stuff. I'm glad you liked it though! Thanks for reviewing! **

**And that's all for this chapter! I hope I'll see you in the next one! Bye!**

**-Shypuppy**


End file.
